Demon of Sand
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: The blood rained on the sand underneath it. Intresting. Gaara turned around in the direction he came. there was something he had to make sure of. After Serpent in a Fox's Soul! It's here!
1. It Begins

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just this story._**

**_Hi peoples! I'm back with the next story of the series. Yay for you!_**

**_If you havent read Serpent in a Fox's Soul by me I suggest you do because I'm gonna keep refering back to it._**

**_This will be a little different than all my other stories. For the first part, expect alot more dead things. I'm also gonna start to write more seriously. Not the care-free way that I always do. _**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

Desert sands swirled around the lone figure. He slowly walked along the desert. 

No destination in mind, he walked, detached from the rest of the world.

Always alone, always looking for his next victim to sait his bloodlust.

Gaara paused.

The village left behind. The inhabitants have long since fled.

He turned around.

Sand swirled around his feet.

A lone figure melted out of the sand.

Gaara smirked.

_Sound._

The shinobi lunged towards Gaara. He did not move.

The enemy appeared in front of Gaara. Kunai pressed against his neck.

"You die today."

Gaara smirked.

"Not today my friend."

"You sure confident for someone in your position."

Gaara chuckled. The pressure behind the kunai slackened.

"I could say the same for you."

The enemy's eyes widened.

"Goodbye."

The shinobi was suddenly dragged under the sand.

He emerged a few feet away from Gaara. Hung in mid-air. Held by sand.

Gaara raised his hand toward the enemy.

"Coffin of Crushing Sand." He clenched his hand into a fist.

The shinobi gave a quick whimper before his body was destroyed by the imploding sand.

Blood rained on the sand beneath it.

_Interesting._

Gaara turned in the direction of the village.

He had to make sure of something.

* * *

"Dobe, get back here!" Sasuke shouted after Naruto. 

Naruto stopped twenty feet away from him.

Sasuke sighed. This was as best as he was gonna get. He soon caught up with the blond idiot.

Naruto immediatly attached himself to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke sighed again. Life with a dobe boyfriend was certainly never boring.

They kept walking. Forest trees cast their shadows upon them.

The forest was always their perfect escape.

They stopped. Naruto sat down by a tree, dragging Sasuke down with him.

Naruto immediatly rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

They sat there. The silence was welcomed by both shinobi.

Sasuke suddenly tensed up.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

Kyuubi growled inside of Naruto.

They got up. Eyes on each other.

Sasuke motioned Naruto to go in the opposite direction. Naruto nodded.

They began to edge around the tree.

Kyuubi growled.

_Let me out._

Naruto silently nodded.

Both ninja stood stock still.

A second later, both spun arund the tree, kunai in hand.

Kyuubi ripped out of Naruto in the process.

The figure did not move.

To it's left, Sasuke with kunai pressed over the figure neck.

To it's right, Naruto with kunai hovering right above the heart.

Dead ahead, human form Kyuubi with claws extended right in front of the figures face.

The three immediatly reconized the figure.

The pale, almost green, skin and slit red eyes. Slim frame and serpent nose. Scales that littered over the taterly clothed body.

Kyuubi growled.

The Serpent of Sound, Orochimaru's inner demon, chuckled.

Hachibi, the Eight-Tailed Hachimatahad arrived.

The demon chuckled.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**_Okay... that sure was something.First chapter and already a cliffie I think._**

**_What did you think? Liking the first chapter of Demon?_**

**_Review!_**


	2. Endless Fight

**_Hi peoples! Next chapter people. Get ready for some more blood courtesy of Gaara._**

**_Are you enjoying the story so far? _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Gaara held a smirk on his face. 

The demons stared at him with hate in their eyes.

He stood within a ring of demons.

One canine lunged at him.

Sand blocked it and quickly held on to it's body.

Fear quickly took over his face.

The figure of Gaara dissapeared from it's view. It's eyes widened before it felt something slide along it's throat.

The body fell limp to the ground.

Waves of rage ran through the small ring.

_They attack together now._

Gaara silently nodded.

The demons started to slowly close the circle. Gaara eyed their footsteps.

_Closer... NOW!_

The demons began to push off, some manged to get slightly airborn. Sand immediatly wrapped around their bodies.

Their heads were all that was uncovered. Garra quickly dissapeared.

A small murmur of confusion erupted throughout the demons.

The largest demon, one that resembled a disfugured tiger, felt something brush it's back.

"Suna Bushin!" Gaara cried.

Sand clones appeared behind all demons. Each cried out in fear, only to be silenced by the kunai plunging ninto their skull.

The clones dissapeared and Gaara melted into the sand.

What few that were still alive witnessed in fear when Gaara reapeared in the center of the ring.

The bodies were lifted up towards the area above Gaara. Cries of protest and terror erupted from everyone.

The bodies weresmashed togetheruntil they were all covered in a single sand shell.

Gaara had his hand raised towards the sphere.

"Sabaku Taisou!" Gaara clenched his hands.

A single whimper was heard before the sand imploded.

Bloodied sand showered everywhere. Gaara was not hit, sand blocking every drop.

He felt more eyes begin to rest their gaze on him.

Kunai was drawn. A grim look that was mingled with joy.

More demons walked out of the shadows. Too many to count.

Gaara's frown increased.

"Damn it."

* * *

Hachibi chuckled. 

Naruto and Sasuke were taken aback. Kyuubi was the only one who didn't let his focus slack.

"Relax. You won't die today." Hachibi spoke.

Kyuubi quickly slashed at the serpent's face.

"Liar! Tell us, what do you want?"

The snake shook it's head.

"You just showed me."

Sasuke grimmaced.

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

Kyuubi snarled.

"He wont miss you."

Kyuubi lunged with his clawed hands. The hand plunged right into the head.

The skin crackled and fell to dust.

Laughter was heard from behind. Everyone spun around.

Hachibi was leaning on a tree.

"Know this..."

Sasuke's glared, the frown on his face intennsifying.

"They will return..."

Kyuubi snarled.

"The revolution will begin..."

Naruto's eyes had already changed so that they were like Kyuubi's.

"And if we cannot lead..."

The three stared intently at the snake.

"All who resist will fall!"

Hachibi threw his head back and laughed.

Sasuke threw a kunai at him but the snake had already left, kunai embedding in the skin left behind.

Hachibi's voice echoed all around them.

"The demons will kill anyone... rememeber that."

* * *

**_Finished. Liked it? I thought it was okay._**

**_Gaara is fighting. Yay! Maybe more fights in the coming chapter so..._**

**_Review!_**


	3. Sand Visitor

**_Next chapter is here! More Gaara! Yay!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Gaara limped thrpugh the halls of the tower. His breath coming in shallow gasps. 

_Damn it._

He paused at the door leading into the room.

_You should have let me out._

_Like hell! We need the village in one peice!_

_Well don't blame me if we go back and there arent any peices LEFT!_

Gaara snarled. The Tanuki was annoying him.

He shrugged his anger aside. He pushed foward on the door. He fell through.

Faces stared in shock at the unexpected guest.

Gaara lifted his head slightly. He whispered.

"Help..."

* * *

They flew past the trees. Leaves brushed breifly aginst their bodies. 

Sasuke stared ahaead in grim determination. Naruto's mind wandered elsewhere.

_That serpent..._

_Quiet Kyuubi! I'm thinking!_

_Thats a first._

_Shut it! I'm trying to figure out what he meant by that!_

_Meant by what?_

_The revolution. What was he talking about?_

_Beats me. I wouldnt know anything being stuck in this body of yours._

_Shut it!_

"Bastard..." Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke noticed.

"Kyuubi again?"

Naruto ducked, narrowly missing a tree branch and quickly turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Yeah. And that snake bastard."

"Forget about what he said for now. We need to inform the Hokage."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Old lady Tsunade should know about this."

Sasuke nodded.

""Lets go then."

"Right!"

* * *

"Water Gaara?" Tsunade offered, placing the glass of water in front of the sand nin.

Gaara took on look at the glass before immediatly snatching it and chugging it down in one swing.

"I see your not thirsty then."

Gaara glared at the Hokage. Tsunade smiled.

"I want to see Naruto. Now."

Tsunade tilted her head. "Why? Tell me everything that happened first."

"Troublsome hag..." Gaara muttered. "Get me Naruto. NOW!"

The door exploded open. Both Gaara and Tsunade shot their heads in the direction of the door.

"OLD HAG! We have a pro-" Naruto stopped. Sasuke was panting next to him.

"Gaara! What the- how the- why- What the hell happened to you!"

Naruto immediatly rushed up to his friend. Gaara felt uncomfortable at the sudden worry about him.

It wasn't without reason however. Gaara truly was a mess. His body was completely bruised and covered with sratches. Some were still bleeding.

"Old hag! Why didn't you help Gaara!" Naruto was immediatly standing on his toes right in front of Tsunade, glaring.

She quickly smacked Naruto. Tsunade, with her strenght, sent Naruto flying to the wall.

"Don't look at me! He's the one who said no!"

Naruto turned his head towards Gaara.

"What happened to you!" He immediatly shouted. He quickly rushed up to his friend.

Gaara shrugged.

"Just had a run in with some demons. Thats all."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't try to tell me that you got those from common variety demons."

Gaara smirked. Sasuke got shivers.

"Not a chance. I got these from those Sand invaders."

Everyone gasped. Gaara turned his head towards Tsunade.

"Thats what I'm here for. I need you to send back some shinobi with me. Sand has been taken over."

* * *

**_Finished! Like it? I'm still not so sure about it._**

**_Gaara: You never like your chapters._**

**_Me: Shut it!_**

**_Sasuke: Pathetic._**

**_Me: Not you too! (sighs) Naruto... if you please_**

**_Naruto: REVIEW!_**


	4. Silent Pains

**_Hi peoples! Another chapter for you! Enjoy!_**

**_Gaara: Your excitment annoys me._**

**_Me: Deal. Sasuke, say it._**

**_Sasuke: Do I have to?_**

**_Me: Yes._**

**_Sasuke: He doesnt own anything._**

* * *

Everyone stared at the sand nin.

"Got it? I want some leaf ninja to come back with me. And I want those to be it."

Tsunade shook her head.

"This sounds dangerous. Much to dangerous for two chuunin. This is at least an A-rank mission. I'll have to send a team of-"

"No." Gaara said, cutting Tsunade off. "It's gotta be them. And I also want that kid Lee as well."

Tsunade shook her head. "Why them?"

Gaara smirked. "Why, they are the only people who managed to hurt me. Your ANBU cant do that." Gaara got up.

Tsunade sighed then shook her head again. "Fine but on one condition."

Everyone threw their attention towards the Hokage.

"I want Neji to come along as well. Is that fine with you?"

Gaara smirked. "The Hyuuga? Fine."

Tsunade finally nodded.

"Fine. Naruto! Sasuke! You leave tommorow. Get ready."

Naruto immediatly glared at Tsunade. "Hey! Gaara still isn't well enough to-"

"I'll heal him later. Just get going." Naruto stayed quiet and nodded. He gave Gaara one last look. He walked over to Sasuke.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the fox before speaking.

"Hokage-sama! Send a team of ANBU out. We saw Hachibi nearby."

The Hokage nodded. Sasuke gave Gaara one last look. The two ninja dissapeared.

Tsunade smirked. "They wont stay like that for long."

Gaara gave Tsunade an iquiring look.

"And why is that?"

A grim look passed the Hokage's face.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

They sat on the Hokage monuments. Naruto layed back. Sasuke stared out in the distance.

"My face is going to be here one day. I'll be the greatest."

Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe."

Sasuke's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Naruto?"

"Hn? Yeah?"

"I wont mind... if it makes you happy."

"Hm? What are you saying?"

Sasuke's eyes held pain.

"Just... do what makes you happy... okay?"

Sasuke sighed and continued to stare out at the sky.

Naruto got up silently and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I will." He whispered. Sasuke gave a small smile.

_Just... be happy... Naruto._

* * *

Gaara woke up with a start. He placed a hand to his forhead. It was damp with sweat.

_Damn you Shukaku._

_Don't look at me. I have nothing to do with this._

Gaara sighed.

_Tommorow then. We'll set off tommorow._

_Yeah. Now, I'm curious to see how Kyuubi is doing. Maybe the kitsune has gotten stronger._

_You two are not going to fight. We need all of Kyuubi's strenght. And we need you alive as well._

_HEY! What makes you think I'd lose to him?_

_I didn't say anything._

Shukaku wanted to keep yelling but Gaara blocked him off. He was getting really good at that.

_Sasuke... Lee... Neji... and Naruto..._

His hand immediatly clutched his heart.

_Why does it hurt again?_

* * *

**_Done! That didn't take as long this time._**

**_Hurry up and..._**

**_Lee and Naruto: REVIEW!_**

**_Me: Your not even in the story yet._**

**_Lee: Thats the power of youth!_**

**_Me: Just hurry up and review._**


	5. Warning

**_Next chapter is here! And now Gaara with the disclaimer!_**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Me: Gaara with the disclaimer!_**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Me: Gaara with the disclaimer!_**

**_Gaara:..._**

**_Me: GAARA!_**

**_Gaara:... He owns nothing._**

* * *

The sunlight broke into the room. Gaara groaned as he sat up. 

"Damn sun." He muttered.

He got up. He was still wearing his usual clothing.

The door burst open. Gaara spun around, sand already forming his sheild.

The intruder immediatly latched onto him, breaking through the sand.

_What the?_

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted. The sand nin groaned. He pushed the fox boy off of him.

"What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto broke out into a grin. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

Gaara's eyes widened. How long had he slept?

_A long time boy._

_Bastard. You didn't wake me up!_

_I couldn't if I wanted to._

Naruto took a step back when he saw rage crawl onto Gaara's face.

"Uuh... Gaara?"

Gaara quickly turned his focus back to Naruto.

"What?"

"Are you ready yet?"

The Tanuki holder shook his head.

"Gimme a few minutes."

Naruto nodded. He quickly gave Gaara another hug. "It's good to see you again."

With that, Naruto broke away and ran out of the door.

_Why didn't the sand work?_

Gaara shrugged it off. He needed to get ready.

* * *

"For someone who wants our help he sure is being awfully lazy about this." Neji commented. 

"Neji! Gaara must have a reason for it!" Lee complained.

Sasuke mearly scoffed.

Naruto finally came. Neji was the first to speak.

"Is he ready yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Give him a few minutes."

Neji sighed. Lee quickly wrapped an arm around his rival.

"Let's spar till he comes out."

Neji sighed and gave a half nod.

Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto, how is he?"

"Fine Sasuke. Just fine."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled.

"How cute. But arent you missing someone?"

Naruto quickly stiffened at the sound of the voice. Sasuke already had a kunai in his hands. Neji and Lee were already racing back towards Naruto.

"Come out you snake." Naruto whispered.

"As you wish."

A shadow flew above Naruto before landing right between Naruto and Sasuke.

Hachibi flicked his hair and let out a smirk.

"Miss me?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Neji and Lee quickly drew their kunais. Naruto had his fists clenched. A snarl escaped his lips. Sasuke noticed his eyes begin to turn into slits.

_Kyuubi wants to fight. Will you let him out Naruto?_

Hachibi laughed.

"How cute. The lovers had their friends come help them."

Sasuke grimmaced.

"But your wasting your time on me."

"Silence!" Lee shouted and threw his kunai. Hachibi caught it.

"You will have to do better than that."

"Then how is this for better?"

Hachibi's eyes widened before he was hit in the back with a sphere of sand. He flew forward and quickly recovered by placing his hands on the ground and flipping foward.

"I see Tanuki container has arrived."

Gaara stepped out from the door. Sand swirled around his feet.

"I will see you die by my sand."

Hachibi kept his back turned to Gaara.

"I don't think so. I'm not foolish enough to fight two of the nine demons. An eight tailed has no chance against a one and nine."

Gaara mearly took another step foward.

"Besides, if you waste any more time with me what do you think will happen to your beloved brother and sister?"

Everyone gasped. Gaara smirked.

"I never loved them."

Hachib let his head fall.

"Then you wont mind if I kill him either."

A kunai was pressed against Naruto's neck. Another Hachibi appeared behind him. The one standing in the middle crumpled into the ground.

Sasuke growled. "Don't touch him."

Gaara snarled. "Let him go."

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

"Let me go."

Hachbi smiled.

"Well, what will it be? The poeple of Sand or him. You chose who dies."

"Let me go."

Gaara took a step back. "Damn you."

"So you do care. Interesting."

Sasuke whispered, the rage still in his eyes. "Naruto..."

"Let me go."

Hachibi tightened his hold.

"I said..."

The kunai was pressed even closer to his neck.

"Let.."

Gaara took a step foward.

"Let him go."

"Me.."

"Try to stop me."

Sasuke drew another kunai. "Leave him alone."

Hachbi grinned.

"I'll kill him first."

The ground beneath Hachibi and Naruto shattered.

"LET ME GO!"

Blue flames erupted around Naruto. The serpent was sent flying backwards.

Sasuke took a step back.

_That chakra... it's all his!_

Gaara frowned and stood his ground.

_He has gotten stronger._

Naruto was clenching his hands. Blood trickled.

"I said to let me go."

Hachbi got up slowly. He was laughing.

"Very good! Very good. Now then, is it good enough to save the people of Sand?"

Neji stepped foward. What are you talking about?"

Hachibi tilted his head to the side.

"You don't know? I thought you would see them with your eyes." Hachibi turned his attention to Gaara.

"The people of Sand came here for help. And they were followed."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"You better hurry. Think about all the people who are going to die."

Hachbi turned around.

"They should be at the gates by now." He dissapeared.

A quick second later, everyone nodded. They spun around in the direction of the entrance to the village.

There was a battle to be fought.

* * *

**_Finished. Did I make another cliffhanger? Hehe, sorry._**

**_Gaara: Do you get some twisted pleasure from making people go through this?_**

**_Sasuke: Yeah. Give them a break. They go through enough._**

**_Me: I didn't mean to!_**

**_Sasuke and Gaara: Riiiiiiight._**

**_Me: Shut up. Neji, if you please._**

**_Neji: Review._**


	6. Rescue

**_Next chapter has arrived! _**

**_Gaara: I want blood._**

**_Sasuke: No one can defeat me._**

**_Lee: They will fall to the power of youth!_**

**_Neji: Their defeat has already been decided._**

**_Naruto: I'm gonna be the next Hokage! They will lose!_**

**_Me: I own nothing!_**

**_Everyone: ..._**

* * *

The people gathered in a small cirlcle. Temari stood at the front along with Kankuro. Temari frowned. 

_Damn them. I'm almost out of Chakra._

The demons closed in.

"We got careless Kankuro."

He merely nodded.

"Temari, take the people and run. I have more Chakra than you. I can hold them for a while."

A canine demon took a step forward. It was foaming at the mouth.

"Don't even try. We're hungry and you made us chase you. We want to eat now."

It took another step forward.

"Now then, I wa-"

The canine suddenly stopped. Temari took a step towards it.

It fell down onto the ground dead. It's back was completey torn with various deep cuts. Naruto stood in the demon's spot.

Kankuro gasped. "Naruto..."

Two demons suddenly shouted in fear as the were enveloped in sand. The sand imploded.

Temari spun around. "Gaara.."

Three demons roared before the sound was completely cut off. The upper halves slid off and fell to the ground.

"You guys are weak." Kankuro cast his gaze upwards to the trees.

"Sasuke..."

Two demons fell down dead. Neji stood right behind them, palms outstretched where their hearts had been.

Three cracks were heard and three more bodies slumped to the ground. Lee stood behind them.

Temari smirked. "Konoha has finally come."

Split second later, the trees shook as demons suddenly erupted from their hiding places.

Naruto walked up to Temari and Kankuro with a smirk on his face. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Rest now. We can take it from here."

Roars erupted from the demons. They all lunged, jumped, ran, andpounced onto their prey.

One tried to aim for Naruto but the fox quickly backflipped out of the way. The demon landed awkwardly. Naruto grinned.

The demon spun his head to Naruto before a hand covered it's mouth.

"You arent the only demons here."

The demon burst into flames. Kyuubi let go of the head. He had a smile on his face.

"This will be fun."

* * *

Three demons circled around Gaara. He rolled his eyes. 

_I will let you take care of them. Lesserdemons aren't worth my time._

Gaara smirked.

"You can't win."

They snarled.

On quickly pounced on Gaara. Sand caught it in midair.

It gave a frightened whimper before becoming completely enveloped by the sand.

"Subaku Sousou."

The sand exploded. The demon's blood rained on the other two.

Fear caught their eyes. They turned and began to run when the sand held their feet to the ground. They struggled as the sand climbed up their bodies.

"Desert Imperial Funeral."

The sand imploded on the bodies. Gaara turned around.

"More."

* * *

A small circle of five demons surrounded Lee. 

"If I can defeat these demons I will become an excellent ninja!"

Lee quickly rushed towards the one right in front of him. His knee met with the creature's chest. It fell forward and Lee plunged a kunai in the creature's neck.

The other four, seeing how their comrade was so quickly killed, immediately rushed in.

Lee smirked. He jumped up with the body still in his hand. Flipping upside down in the air, he began to spin.

"Secondary Lotus!"

The demons all looked up. Lee spun down and crashed the body right into the four. The ground shattered. Lee jumped out of the small crater.

"Secondary Lotus... sucessful."

* * *

"Byakugan!" 

_I see... seven demons on the ground and six in the trees._

Neji stood his ground. The demons snarled.

"You wont get away." They all rushed in. "There is no escape!"

Neji smirked and quickly spun around.

"Kakkesho Kaiten!"

The Chakra suddenly blasted off of his body, blowing right into the demon's Chakra circulatory systems.

They fell one by one.

Neji stopped.

"The Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin."

Neji walked past the fallen bodies.

* * *

"Four demons. It would be a shame to waste my last Chidori on you." 

They growled at Sasuke. He smirked.

"But you look like you want it badly." Chakra quickly exploded in his hand.

"Well then, you can have it!"

Sasuke lunged forward. The demons followed his actions.

Sasuke roared and quickly thrusted the Chidori at the demon.

The bodies were destroyed by the massive Chakra.

Sasuke smirked.

"Weaklings."

* * *

**_Like it? I wanted to show at least one technique from each character but I couldn't think of one for Naruto since I want to save the Rasengan for later._**

**_Review and I'll give you the Kyuubi powered Rasengan later!_**


	7. Finally Leaving

**_Hi peoples! Im back with the next chapter. _**

**_FORGIVE ME! I had no ideas and I really needed to get away from the trap that I stuck myself in so I had to cut this chapetr short and i think it's really bad. _**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing._**

* * *

The demons laid on the ground dead. They had killed everyone. 

Naruto was panting. Gaara walked up to Temari who had fallen onto one knee. She looked up at her brother.

"You came."

"I was leaving."

Kankuro walked up to Gaara.

"Even so, thank you for helping us. We would have been killed."

Sasuke turned his back to everyone. He faced Neji.

Neji's Byakugan was currently searching for any more demons that might still be hiding.

"Anyone still here?"

"I can see nothing. For all I know that was the last of them."

Lee quickly ran up to the group of people.

"You all have to continue onwards! The gates are not far from here and the people of Konoha will help you!"

He turned torwards Temari and Kankuro. "Please head straight for the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama will help you from there."

Temari and Kankuro nodded. Kanuro quickly returned to the people and began to lead them torwards the village.

Temari nodded in his direction and quickly returned her gaze back to her brother.

"Gaara..."

He turned his back to her.

"You two are in charge of the village till I come back. Please make sure to protect them."

He walked off. Temari dropped her head. She quickly brought it up. There was a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I will."

Sasuke and Neji turned around.

"Naruto! Lee! Gaara! Let's go!" They walked off.

Lee quickly ran up to catch up to them.

Gaara walked past Naruto.

"Gaara..."

He stopped, back turned to Naruto.

Naruto walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the sand nin.

"It's alright. They'll be okay."

"I hope so Naruto."

* * *

"Naruto is really close with Gaara-sama." Neji commented from watching the scene with his Byakugan. 

Sasuke had a small frown on his face.

"He is isnt he?"

* * *

**_Finished! Sorry it was so short. I really think that it sucked so forgive me!_**

**_Naruto: It was fine._**

**_Me: leans on Naruto for support Thank you._**

**_Sasuke and Gaara: glares_**

**_Me: jumps away from Naruto Hehe ' Neji?_**

**_Neji: Re-_**

**_Lee: Review!_**


	8. Renforcements

**_Hi peoples! I am back with the next chapter. _**

**_Again, sorry for the last one (even though you guys all said it was fine). I made this one longer so I hope that will make things better. Had to skip ahead slightly so I could spare you the trouble of pointless chapters._**

**_Me: Now on with the chapeter!_**

**_Naruto: Yeah! Who's gonna say it?_**

**_:everyone looks at each other:_**

**_Everyone but Sasuke: Sasuke._**

**_Me: OKAY! Go Sasuke!_**

**_Sasuke: I hate you. He owns nothing._**

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he took out his kunai from the dead demon body. 

Not even one day in the desert and they were already attacked. Sasuke was thoroughly pissed.

"Gaara, how could your village lose against these? They're weak."

"In small numbers they are but when there is an army and little ninjas to defend the village then it would be a different story. Besides, these were they ones that ran away in fear."

Lee crouched down and poked one with his finger. "Ne Gaara. Couldn't you have just used Shukaku?"

"No. I want to save the village, not bring it to peices."

"True."

Sasuke scoffed and quickly turned to Neji. "Neji, scout ahead."

He nodded.

"Byakugan."

"Naruto, search for chakra signatures."

Naruto nodded.

Lee quickly shot up."Gaara, how much longer till we get there?"

"Not long. We should get there by sunset at most."

He nodded and quickly sat down. Gaara turned towards Neji and Naruto.

"Do you see anything?"

Neji was the first to speak. "I can see something off in the distance with these eyes. I'm assuming it's the village. I see very faint specks hovering over it. That's all."

Naruto quickly added to it. "I can feel some faint signatures. They're all over the place. I can feel a slightly stronger one but..."

"But?" Sasuke asked. Lee looked over at Naruto.

"It doesn't make sense. From what I can tell, it's underground. There are a bunch more around it."

Lee stood up again. "That doesn't make sense Naruto. How can they be underground?"

Gaara quickly walked past them. "It doesn't matter. The mission is to get rid of any and all demons."

Everyone nodded.

Lee quickly ran a few feet ahead of Gaara. "Lets go! Forward youthful spirits!"

He immediatly shot off.

-sweatdrop-

"He forgot his weights..." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled and shot off after him.

"Now he is just showing off." Gaara said.

Neji sighed and quickly took off after them, albeit much slower.

Naruto chuckled and his eyes quickly turned to that of Kyuubi's. He ran after them.

Gaara sighed as well. The sand aswirled around him. When it fell, he was no longer there.

* * *

Gaara exploded in front of the group just outside of the village. Naruto crashed into Neji who in turn crashed into Sasuke who in turn crashed into Lee. 

Gaar rolled his eyes and sat down.

Everyone groaned as they untangled themselves.

"What was that about?" Naruto complained. "The village is right there!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke scoffed. Lee just shot up.

"Dobe, it's getting dark and we don't want to fight blind."

"Oh."

"Dobe."

Le turned to Gaara. "What should we do? Set up camp?"

"Yeah. It would be better to get as much sleep as we can."

Everyone nodded.

"Get as much rest as you can. We start in the morning."

* * *

There were too many of them. When one fell another took it's place. Naruto cursed as he stabbed another demon. It fell down dead. 

"There as so many!"

A demon with a snake's head lunged at Sasuke. He grabbed it's head and snapped it's neck.

"I hate snakes."

Some demons exploded in sand off to the right. The blood was blocked by the sand. Gaara blew a small path into a crowd of demons.

They quickly circled around him. Various demons were quickly picked up by the sand.

"Subaku Kyuu."

The demons were destroyed by the imploding sand.

* * *

Sasuke grinned. 

"I think you all deserve this."

Sasuke quickly flashed seals. He brought his hand down. Chakra exploded in his palm.

A rat-likedemon rushed in towards the side. Sasuke quickly raised his arm and swung it right into the rat. He rushed forward. The demon was cut in half.

He rushed through the crowd. Chidori tearing at the demons by his side.

A flying demon soared ahead of him. It drew in a breath and quickly expeled fire. Sasuke roared and jumped. He thrust the Chidori at the serpent. It cut through the fire.

He soared straight through the flames and plunged it right into the creature. It screached in pain. Sasuke used the momentum to climp up it's body.

The screaching was cut off.

He kicked off the beast. The body fell limp ont the ground, torn in half from the middle up.

Sasuke flipped in the air and plunged downwards, Chidori streatched out in front of him.

He plunged the Chidori straight into the ground.

With a roar the ground around and underneath the demons exploded. The bodies fell limp onto the ground.

He stood up. There was a smirk on his face.

* * *

Naruto grinned. He formed a seal. 

"Kage Bushin!"

A small circle of Naruto's appeared.

"Kage Bushin!"

A smaller circle appeared within them.

The Naruto's in the larger circle formed seals. Chidoris appeared in their hands. In the smaller circle, the Rasengan exploded into their palms.

The Chidori Naruto quickly shot forward and thrust out the deadly chakra. The demons were obliterated. they dissapeared.

The smaller circle quickly spun in and jioned their Rasengans. A small ring was formed.

The ground underneath it exploded and Naruto shot out with his Rasengan. It pushed through the others and they quickly formed around it. His Rasengan in the middle with several seperate ones around it.

The clones dissapeared.

Naruto flipped in the air and quickly plunged the Rasengan to the ground. The chakra swirled violently as naruto continued to push it farther in.

"Release!"

His center Rasengan exploded and the others shot out in a spiril. The collied and tore holes through the demons.

Naruto stood up. There was smirk on his face as the demons fell one by one, holes from the Rasengan in them.

* * *

Lee smirked. 

"If I cant kill as many as Naruto then I have to run around the village 100 times!"

The crowd of demons fell down dead.

Lee wiped his hands on his pants.

"Completed."

* * *

"Byakugan." 

_Complete 360 circle. Large bodies and high chakra levels._

Demons soared overhead. Neji cast his gaze up.

They soared down to him. The circle jumped at him.

"Kakkesho Kaiten!"

He spun and the chakra exploded out of his body. The demons fell back dead.

One flying serpent had held back and now quickly lunged right at him.

It stopped right above Neji. Two fingers pressed on it's head.It crumpled to the ground.

Neji smirked.

"No one survives the Juken."

* * *

"Damn it." Naruto gasped as he blasted another demon away. "There are too many." 

Neji was panting heavily. he stabbed another demon in the heart with his Juken. "I am almost out of chakra."

Lee panted and he kicked at another demon, hitting the neck and cracking it. "We need to retreat for now."

Sasuke grimmaced. "I hate to admit ti but he's right. Gaara!"

Three more demons met their death by the sand.

"We have no choice. Everyone! Fall-"

A rush of wind quickly drowned out Gaara's voice. The demons stopped. The wind howled throgh the area.

When it died, halves of the demons slid down onto the ground.

"Sorry I'm late Gaara."

Everyone shot their gaze torwards the top of the building where the voice came from.

Temari stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I had some buisness to take care of first. Now then..."

She jumped down. Several demons soared torwards her. A quick flick of her fan blew them away. She landed gracefully.

"What do you say we finish cleaning up this mess?"

* * *

**_Completed! Like it? I loved the fight scenes. I think this was a good chapter._**

**_Temari: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD? I JUST GOT HERE AND YOU ENDED IT!_**

**_Me: Hehe... _**

**_:evil glint in Temari's eyes. grabs fan:_**

**_Temari: YOU BETTER RUN YOU censor_**

**_Everyone: sweatdrop_**

**_Gaara:almost fainted: Just review._**

**_Me: HELP!_**


	9. Big Problem

**_Here is the next chapter! _**

**_Naruto: Finally!_**

**_Me: It's only been a day!_**

**_Sasuke: You make it sound as if it's been years._**

**_Gaara: Impatient as ever._**

**_Neji: Shinobi must be patient._**

**_Lee: Ah the vigor of youth._**

**_Temari: You are just annoying._**

**_Naruto: Let's read!_**

* * *

They ran as far in as they could before another wave of demons assulted them. 

Everyone stopped. Temari stepped forward.

She bit her thumb and quickly decorated her fan with the blood.

"Kuchiyose! Kirikiri Mai!"

She swung her fan. Kamatai, the sickle weilding weasle quickly popped up.

Some demons chuckled and others lunged at them. The weasle smirked and quickly shot out towards them.

They froze. Some winced slightly. Others managed a gasp. The rest just stared at Temari. The weasle apeared by her side.

The tops of the bodies slipped down onto the ground. The legs all collapsed.

Sasuke walked up to a dead body and kicked it aside.

"I never get tired of that." He walked past the dead bodies.

Gaara frowned and broke out in a sprint. Everyone followed.

"Gaara! Where are we headed?" Naruto asked, sprinting just behind the sand nin.

"The center of the village. Common sense says that the demons would gather there seeing at it is the farthest from all sides. Neji, can you see anything?"

Hoping down from a building Neji quickly complied.

"Byakugan."

As he looked farther ahead he experetly dodged any obstical with ease.

"There is nothing ahead. It's empty here."

Sasuke grimmaced. "Thats strange. Wouldn't it make sense to say that there would be even more demons here than on the edge of the village?"

Lee nodded. "To make an effective defense there should be many more demons stationed around the center of their operations. To place themselves around the entrance and leave their center completely unguarded sounds too much of a trap for it to be stupidity."

Gaara nodded. "Sasuke, can you use your Sharingan to detect and illusion traps around here."

Sasuke nodded. "Sharingan."

Naruto quickly cast his gaze towards Sasuke. "Well?"

"I can't see anything suspisious. Do you think they really forgot about it?"

Temari shook her head. "When they attacked the village they were to coordinated. They wouldn't have forgotten something as simple as this."

"Then why bother to take over the village and leave it half defended? It doesn't make any sense."

Gaara stopped. "Naruto, check for any chakra signatures. If they are hiding I don't want to be surprised."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes.

Temari turned towards Gaara. "Gaara, what do you expect to do? Storm in and destroy them all? Do you really think we can win with a plan like that?"

"We have no choice at this point. We have little or no information and we have no idea how to judge the enemies' movement. We're basicaly running into battle blind."

Le nodded. "At this point it would be best to attack them by surprise. The sooner the better. If we leave now we would lose our element of surprise."

Neji quickly spoke. "For us to leave would cause them to regroup and that would not fare well for us. As long as we have come this far it would be best to continue on."

Sasuke nodded. "We already took out a large number as it is. Any demons farther inside have probobly assumed we were killed already."

"There is also the proboblility that they have been informed about us and are therefore currently in a scramble to prepare for us." Temari said. "It would be best to attack them as soon as possibly to disrupt their attacks."

Lee quickly added more. "It would also be safe to assume that the enemy has underestimated us. Regardless of any information they might have aquired odds are that we will still be underestimated."

"This is our best shot. While we still have the element of surprise on our side. If we take them now we can finish this before we suffer any casualties." Sasuke finished.

Gaara nodded. He turned to Naruto.

"Anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. I can feel-" His eyes shot open and he stumbled backwards, falling.

Sasuke ran to his side.

"What is it?"

"It's so big. That chakra... can somehting that big... can something like that exist?"

Concern crossed Gaara's face. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto stared at Gaara wide eyed. "The chakra. I cant belive that I didn't sense it any sooner. Its so huge!"

Temari's eyes widened.

_Can it be so big? If he, the kitsune holder, is afraid, what should I be?_

Lee shook his head. "It doesnt matter. We have come to far to back down now."

Naruo stood up and nodded.

"I see something!" Neji shouted. His Byakugan was pointed in the direction they were headed.

"Can you make it out?" Gaara asked.

"No. It's too far away."

Sasuke turned to Gaara. "We're still to far away from the center."

They all nodded and shot out to the center. Kunai in hand by everyone.

"It's just past that building." Gaara said, pointing ahead. Everyone nodded.

They jumped over the building. Something began to be seen.

Mid-air right over the building everyone gasped.

* * *

The giant spider screached. Demons around it spun in the direction of the ninja. 

Naruto stumbled as he landed.

"That's huge!"

Sasuke grimmaced. "It's chakra is huge."

"Byakugan." Neji examined the spider.

"Half of it is underground."

Temari gasped. "That is only half of it's body?"

The spider screached.

A disgusting sucking sound was heard. Lee took a step back.

"What's happening?"

Gaara grimmaced. The spider screached again. The sucking increaased until it completedly stopped.

The creature slowly pulled out of the whole. And away from it's lower half.

"What the?" Lee muttered under his breath.

Naruto grinned. He drew his kunai. "Time for some fun."

He rushed in.

Gaar smirked. "Predictable as always."

He ran after Naruto.

Everyone sighed.

They rushed in as the spider screached again.

* * *

**_Finished! I was actually gonna make it longer but I decided on letting you people suffer and make it one of my famous cliffies._**

**_Me: Now th-_**

**_People on Fanfiction: Why you little..._**

**_:Evil glints in eyes. Everyone draws weapons.:_**

**_One person: You better run._**

**_Me:..._**

**_:shadowy afterimage. apears off in the distance:_**

**_People: GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Me: REVIEW!_**


	10. Unveiled Monsters

**_No time for an intro. I had to type this THREE TIMES! ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Three demons landed in front of Naruto. He slowed down. 

They fell down dead. Lee stood behind them.

"Leave the lackeys to me."

Naruto nodded and quickly sped up.

The demons pounced as soon as he left.

Chirping was heard behind him. Naruto looked back.

Sasuke shot by. Chidori screaching behind him.

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke..."

He shot off.

* * *

The spider screached as the demons rushed out from behind it. 

Gaara stayed back and stood still.

He placed his hands on the ground.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu."

A far off rumbling was heard. A tower of sand rushed towards the battle.

The spider screached as the sand towered before it. The wall blocked out the sun.

Sand showered on the demons.

Many were struck down. The spider screached and swung it's legs wildly, blocking the incoming sand.

A disgusting sound was heard under the sand.

The sand covering the hole exploded. A shower of spiders flew out. Many were as large as the regular demons.

Gaara grimmaced.

_Damn it. She has a big ass._

They rushed towards Gaara.

He raised his arm and quickly clenched his hand. The sand beneath the spider swarm exploded. He did the same with the other arm.

The sand exploded all around. More spiders erupted from behind the explosions.

* * *

Naruto, absorbed by the spectical, was blindsided by a leg. 

He was sent flying. Righting himself in the air, he landed.

Sasuke plunged the Chidori in the monster's leg. It screached in pain.

"Naruto! Watch your own back!" Sasuke shouted and ripped his hand out.

Naruto nodded. The sound of shifting sand reached his ears.

He spun around.

Spider-like demons slid out of the sand. They towered over him.

One slid out from underneath the sand behind him. It swung a leg at him.

Naruto tried to block but the leg was quickly caught in someone's hand.

"I told you to leave them to me. "The leg was torn off, blood showered. Lee threw the leg back at the demon.

He rushed in and kicked the demon upwards. He immediately launched himself upwads.

He wrapped his arms around the demon and flipped them upside down. They began to spin.

"Secondary Lotus!"

They crashed into the other demons. Lee jumped out of the small crater formed.

"GO! Help Sasuke kill that monster!"

Naruto nodded. He turned around and ran back towards the giant spider.

* * *

"Damn it." Gaara muttered as the spider swarm closed in. The sand kept exploding. 

The swarm slowed down. They quickly massed around Gaara.

He slammed his hand on the ground.

Sand exploded and the spiders shot up in the air.

Neji quickly shot up to the center. He spun mid-air.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

The chakra exploded and engulfed the spiders.

Neji landed gracefully in front of Gaara.

"Gaara-sama. are you alright?"

Gaara took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

"From here on, things get harder."

The ground around the hole slowly turned black. The spiders crawled all over the sand.

"COME AT US!" Neji shouted.

The spider shot towards them all at once.

Gaara sighed.

The sand began to explode again.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back, avoiding the crashing leg. He quickly shot up. 

"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu."

Sasuke drew a deep breath and shot a rain of fire down on the spider.

It screached under the scorching pain.

Sasuke grinned and never noticed the flying leg. It smashed into him and sent him flying downwards.

He crashed into the ground. Squinting from the pain, he looked up to see a leg rush down on him.

He braced himself for the pain.

He was met with a shower of warm blood.

He opened his eyes completely. Naruto stood by his side. Rasengan glowing feircly. The leg fell harmlessly.

The monster screached in pain.

"ARGH!"

Naruto threw the Rasengan at the spider.

"RELEASE!"

The chakra exploded and the monstrous demon was sent flying.

It crashed into the ground and sent vibrations throught the village.

It slowly got up. Blood fell from the spiral wounds that had been cut in by the explosion.

It screached and ran at the two.

* * *

Lee gasped as he took down another demon. 

"Damn it."

The mob formed in front of him.

A sharp wind ran in the air.

The demons fell down dead.

Temari landed by Lee.

They quickly manuvered until they were standing back to back.

"So... how are you holding up?"

Lee quickly took down another demon.

"The lotus can bear anything nature throws at it!"

"Well then, lets see how long the lotus stand against this."

The both smirked and ran back into the fray.

* * *

The sand exploded all around. Small bodies were sent flying. 

Gaar's rythm knew no end.

They rushed closer.

They slowed down and quickly became a dense cloud.

Power reached Neji's eyes.

"Hake Rokujuyon Sho!"

He launched himself at the wave.

The swarm moved back slightly. They quickly forgot about Gaara and swarmed around the Byakugan user.

Bodies were crushed as Neji smashed them all. Sand exploded around him.

Flecks of blood fell on his face.

_There are too many._

"Hake Haaku Nijuhaci Sho!"

His speed increased and more bodies fell. Neji became a blur in Gaara's eyes.

More bodies exploded and even more bodies were crushed.

Gaara grimmaced

_There are so many... can we really win?_

Neji roared and the onslaught continued.

* * *

The spider screached in more pain as it's leg fell off. 

Sasuke landed gracefully. Chidori screaching for more.

"EAT THIS!" He roared and threw the screaching chakra.

It exploded in front of the creature's face. It reared back in pain, clawing at it's face.

Sasuke immediately shot forward. His foot connected with the creature and he began scaling the massive body.

He kicked off at the head.

"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He drew a deep breath and quickly blew.

The fire raced down and engulfed the spider. It screached under the white hot flames.

Naruto loked at the monster. He whispered. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Damn this bitch has a big ass!" Temari mutered as she swung her fan again. 

Lee snapped another demon's neck. "There are too many of them!"

Temari jumped back and swung again.

"Want to go straight to the source?"

Lee quickly dispatched two more demons.

He smiled.

"Of course."

They shot off in the direction of hole.

* * *

The bodies fell one by one. Neji tore through them at an insane speed. 

Sand exploded all around.

The swarm had begun to hold back.

The massive group suddenly washed over Neji.

He cotinued to destroy and tear through their bodies. Each kill showered rain upon him.

Gaara gasped when another wave cloaked Neji. He kept his rythm.

Bites and cuts began to become eveident on Neji's body. He snarled.

He spun.

"Hakkesho DaiKaiten!"

More chakra exploded from his body. It engulfed the spiders.

A green light erupted fromt the blanket of spiders.

The chakra exploded and engulfed the rest of the bodies.

Neji quickly stopped.

"Gaara-sama, I belive it's time to attack the souce."

He needed no answer as Gaara shot past him.

He lowered his head and and smiled.

He ran off after the sand nin.

* * *

The spider was barely able to stand. Blood gushed out of it's wounds. 

"Do you want to or should I?"

Chakra suddenly erupted in Naruto's hand. Sasuke smirked.

"I see you want to have the last of the fun. Go ahead."

Naruto nodded and quickly lunged towards the spider.

It lumbered toward him. Using the last of it's strength it lunged, throwing it's whole body at Naruto.

Red chakra began to fill the Rasengan. It grew in size.

Naruto roared and thrust the Rasengan forward. It met with the spider with a flash of light as the chakra exploded around them.

The spider screached in pain as it continued to push it's body at Naruto.

Naruto forced the Rasengan at the demon. It began to tear and shred away at the body. Blood showered outward in spirals.

Naruto gave one last sprint and ran the Rasengan throught the spider. It was torn right across completely in half.

The two halves fell onto the ground.

The Rasengan glowed fearcely. Naruto shot upwards, Rasengan trailing behind him.

He looked down, Kyuubi eyes glinitng happily. He threw back his hand and threw the Rasengan down.

It met with the body and sunk in.

"RELEASE!"

The chakra exploded and parts of the demon was sent flying. The blood rained on the sand beneath it.

Naruto landed.

"Sasuke! Lets head for the other half!"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They ran off towards the hole.

* * *

They saw each other from a distance. Immediately, silent words crossed between them. 

Naruto launched himself upwards. Chakra suddenly ignited in his hand once again.

"Rasengan!"

He threw the Rasengan down into the hole.

"Release!"

The chakra exploded and a mass of spiders shot out.

Neji quickly launched himself upwards, his spin already starting.

"Kakkesho DaiKaiten!"

Chakra surged from his body and engulfed the spiders.

Larger spiders surged out of the hole onto the sand.

Gaara slammed his hands onto the ground.

The sand exploded and the demons were sent flying up.

Temari ran underneath then and swung her fan.

"Kuchiyose! Kirikiri Mai!"

The weasle appeared. It rushed up. The bodies were cut in half. Flecks of blood rained down.

A large spider rushed out. Lee met it and smashed it upwards. He jumped after it and wrapped his arms around it. They began to spin.

"Primary Lotus!"

They spun down violently towards the hole. Lee immediately broke away and sent the creature crashing inside.

Roars and screaches were heard. Sasuke then launched himself upwards.

"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He blew a giant ball of flame straight down into the hole. Giant crys of pain exploded from it.

Everyone shouted. "NOW GAARA!"

Gaara slammed his hands down onto the ground again.

"SABAKU TAISOU! DESERT IMPERIAL FUNERAL!"

The sand suudenly imploded everywhere. The sound was defeninging. Chakra exploded all over the place. A small dust storm kicked up.

Everyone raised their arms to cover their eyes.

The dust settled.

Everyone gasped.

The giant crater that should have been formed showed something very different.

The ground crumbled and fell down into the underground cavern. The sudden surge of chakra overwhelmed them.

In the cavern stood the demons.

In the center stood the one that was sensed by Naruto before.

"It's him..." The demon looked up. Body completely made of sand, it's red eyes burned at the ninjas.

"It's the demon."

It roared and sand swirled around and out of the hole upwards. A cyclone surged out.

The demons slowly walked out from the surging winds. The shinobi could only gasp at their chakra levels.

Gaara held his gaze on the sand cyclone.

Two giant red eyes erupted from it.

They were swallowed by the sand.

* * *

_**FINISHED! FINALLY! **_

**_Now then... to get rid of this cliffie..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Determination

**_Hey peoples. Sorry I havent updated in a while. Kinda busy. Anyways, here is the chpter you were waiting for._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

The red eyes burned as their gaze rested on the shinobi. The demons slurred slowly forward. 

Everyone except Gaara was focused on the sandstorm. He had his eyes closed.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Lee! Neji! Temari! Are you just going to stand there?"

He slowly opened his eyes. Naruto nodded in aproval. Gaara's eyes were that of Shukaku's.

"We came here for a reason. We are taking the village back. Anyone want to run away?"

His response was silent but definite. Naruto's eyes turned to slits and the color red.

The heaven seal sprawled across Sasuke face.

Power returned to Nei's eyes.

Lee's skin turned red.

The sand wrapped around Gaara's arm, forming the arm of Shukaku.

"Well then, lets show them no mercy."

Both sides collided as the monstrous storm watched.

* * *

The sand blocked a blow from a mutated crab arm. The demon roared in protest as the sand wrapped around it and imploded. Gaara frowned. 

"Temari!"

Three demons fell to peices before she could answer.

"What is it?" She shouted as she dodged a blow from another demon. "And make it quick! Kinda busy here if you havent noticed!"

Several demons were dragged under as three sand clones popped up. Gaara spun around towards Temari.

"I'm going ahead. I will be leaving these demons to you."

She blocked a blow from a boar-like demon before blowing it away. There was a smirk on her face. "Don't over do it."

Gaara nodded and ran off.

Temari crushed another demon's skull with her fan.

"Make it quick."

She jumped up and swung a blast of air downwards. She landed and tripped slightly.

An arm caught her before she fell. She looked up and smirked.

"Uchiha."

"Temari, can you go on?"

She nodded and quickly stood up.

Sasuke nodded and quickly ran off. Temari watched him ran away to help the others.

"For now."

An explosion of sand returned her attention back to the battle. Huge bulking demons crawled out of the sand. Temari swore under her breath.

"Damn it."

She bit her thumb and decorated her fan with the blood.

She dropped her head slightly.

"Bring it."

* * *

"Juken!" 

Neji released a rain of blows down onto the demon. The serpentine body was blown backwards.

"Byakugan."

Neji watched as the creature slipped out of it's skin. The old skin left behind.

The serpent lunged. He quickly grabbed his neck and spun it around.

He backflipped and sent the creature flying upwards with his foot. It was suddenly sent flying downwards.

Lee landed beside Neji.

"Neji-kun, switch enemies."

Nej tilted his head in confusion before he saw the demon. He smirked.

"Too big for you?"

"Let's go."

Lee shot off and collided hsi fist with the serpent. It was sent flying off.

He quickly disspeared and apeared right behind the still flying serpent. He grabbed the creature and smashed it's head into the ground. It gave outa sickening crack.

Neji spun around and ran towards the ape-like demon.

"Hake Rokujuyon Sho!"

He rained blows upon the creature. It roared in pain.

Just before the last hit he flipped and sent the beast flying upwards, just as he did with the serpent.

It flew up before quickly shooting back down.

_Focus_

"Hake Haaku Nijuhaci Sho!"

Seconds before the monster landed on Neji, he acted. A blur of speed, the demon seemed to be suspended in midair.

"Juken!"

He sent a final blow to the head. The demon slumped down.

"Like I said..."

Lee apeared beside him.

"No one survies the Juken."

"And no one defeats the Lotus."

They gave each other a quick nod before running off in opposite directions.

* * *

Naruto watched as Gaara ran towards the large sand storm. A worried look crossed his face. Sasuke landed beside him. 

"That's it. I can't use the Chidori anymore. How are you holding up?"

"Gaara..."

Sasuke dropped his head and smirked.

"Naruto..."

The fox swung his head in Sasuke's direction. He had a small smile on his face.

"Go to him." The heaven seal glowed across Sasuke's face. "Don't forget, this is my power now."

Naruto didn't budge. Neither did Sasuke. The demons started to gather around them.

"Sasuke..."

"Dobe."

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"I told you before, do what makes you happy."

Naruto's face suddenly broke out in a smile. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Just remember this, your still my dobe..."

He took out a large kunai with a ring on it.He silently made symbols.

He drew in a deep breath and blew fire over the shuriken. It quickly broke off and returned to it's original form.

The Windmill Shuriken was ablaze in Sasuke's hand.

"Your my dobe..."

He turned to face Naruto. His Sharingan reflectig all his emotions.

"Go ahead."

He quickly turned away from Naruto. The smile never left his lips.

"I won't lose to you."

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered and nodded.

"Now go!" Sasuke shouted and ran into the crowd.

Naruto watched his run off, his eyes already turning into slits. The blue turning to red.

_My power is yours. Naruto, show me how you use it._

Chakra tails slipped into existance.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He turned in the direction of the twister. A row of demons seperated him from Gaara.

"Gaara...kun."

He fell on all fours. He roared.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

* * *

**_Finished finally. I kinda liked the very last part myself._**

**_Sorry for not having updated in so long. I had some other stuff to deal with and some troubles with my friends that I had to take care off._**

**_Anyways, seeing as I havent gotten any in a while, please do me a favor and..._**

**_Review!_**


	12. Fenir, Demon of Sand

**_Next chapter here. _**

**_Me:sob: It's almost over._**

**_Naruto: It's okay._**

**_Sasuke:rolls eyes: Your just going to write another fic right after this._**

**_Me: That's not the point! Oh never mind._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

_This chakra..._

Neji spun around to see Naruto literaly tear throught the large crowd of demons that had gathered right in front of him. Red chakra flaring angrily around him.

_It's almost as if it's alive!_

Naruto quickly took his hand out of a demon's body. He threw back his body and roared.

Farther off ahead, Gaara was hit by a rushing demon. The sand nin was sent flying. He righted himself in the air and and on both legs and used his right hand to pull himself forward as he pushed off.

He spun around in the air. The demon raised it's arms to block when the sand wrapped around Gaara and dissapeared.

The demon lowered it's arms and looked confused.

_Thump_

The demon fell flat on it's face. Gaara got up from his position. He watched as the shuriken melted back into sand.

"Suna shurken."

He was suddenly hit from behind. Gaara was sent flying. He landed with a thud and slowly turned his head around in time to catch the large tetecale like sand fall back to the ground.

The storm still raging, a figure walked out of it. From far away it looked like a man, but it got on all fours. To Gaara, the figure suddenly became blurry.

The sand wrapped around it and pulled it into the ground.

"Nani?"

Something connected with the back of Gaara's head and the Tanuki holder was sent flying upwards.

He opened his eyes slightly. Something cast it's shadow above him. It growled and saliva fell onto his shirt.

Gaara saw as it was about to stab him. The hand went flying down. He kept rising.Gaara braced himself for the pain. It never came.

He managed to open his eyes and righted himself in the air. He looked down.

The demon was flying downward, tangled with a figure engulfed in red chakra.

"Naruto?"

Gaara landed. The red figure rolled towards him. It rested on all fours. Naruto stared at the demon with slit eyes. He was growling.

The demon stood up, slightly hunched over. The storm behind it had stopped.

Naruto and Gaar examined the figure.

Plain and simple, it resembled a werewolf. Sand colored fur rustled in the wind. It licked it's lips. Golden eyes stared at them.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

It let out a deep chuckled. It responded almost light heartedly.

"Fenir. Demon of Sand."

* * *

**_Done with that. Just had to introduce the guy. I know, that's Gaara's title he stole. _**

**_Gaara: Your feeling better I see._**

**_Me: Yep!_**

**_Naruto: Why's that?_**

**_Me: Two things. One, I'm still gonna write more about you guys and two..._**

**_Gaara and Naruto: And two..._**

**_Me: Reviews!_**

**_:Gaara and Naruto sigh:_**

**_Me: So get going and review!_**


	13. Insanity

_**Hellos peoples! Back with the next chapter here!**_

**_Gaara: Well you took your sweet time._**

**_Me: Shut it alright! I was... preocupied..._**

**_Naruto: With who?_**

**_Me:blushes: No one!_**

**_Gaara and Naruto:rolls eyes:_**

**_Me: AAAH! Jus read! And I own nothing!_**

* * *

Naruto growled at the demon that stood before him. The werewolf just reared back and laughed. Gaara scoffed. 

Hearing this, Fenir snapped his attention back to the two. He snarled.

"Move out of the way you little fox. I want the one behind you."

Naruto, moving on all fours, moved himself in front of Gaara. He snarled.

Gaara stared at the kitsune holder.

"Naruto..."

The red chakra around Naruto seemed to flare up at the sound of his voice. Three red tails slipped into view.

Naruto continued to snarl. The sand beneath him began to swirl.

Fenir gave out another laugh.

"Funny... how funny... HOW FUNNY!" He shouted. He too fell down on all fours. "Get out of the way!"

Naruto mearly continued to snarl. The red chakra continued to flare up. Gaara was dumb founded by the sight before him.

_Naruto... why is he... is he defending me?_

"Get away!" Naruto roared and slammed the ground with his hand.

_Why?_

Gaara reached up and clutched his chest. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground again. "Stay away!"

Fenir gave out chuckle. The fur around his throat shook, releasing the captured sand.

"Stay away you little cub." He said. The canine face twisted into a sick smile. "I want only him."

Naruto roared. Fenir laughed again. "So... FUNNY!" He pawed the ground. There was an evil glint in his eyes. "Now get... out... of... my... way!"

Naruto snarled. This threw Fenir off. He immediately slammed his hand onto the gound. "Get out of my way!"

He made a mad dash for Naruto. Naruto didn't budge nor brace himself. He jus stared as the wolf came down on him.

As soon as the distance was nearly closed, Fenir jumped.

The sand shot up to protect Naruto but he smashed it down hith his hand. The face of Fenir apeared right behind it.

A split second, and somthing erupted out of the sand and sent Fenir shooting upwards. The red chakra tail slid back under the sand and reapeared behind Naruto, making it the fourth tail.

Gaara stared wide eyed as Naruto shot up after the demon.

"Ghaaaa!" He roared as he rolled his body into a ball. He flew up even faster, tails spinning wildly.

Fenir groaned and managed to twist his head slightly enough to see Naruto flying up after him. He smirked.

"It's not that easy."

He spun to the side just as Naruto shot past him. Naruto suddenly stopped in mid air and unraveled himself. Red eyes shining and large canines bared, he plunged downwards.

This caught Fenir by surprise. Naruto shot down and collided with him dead center in his back. He roared in pain as they fell down together.

Fenir collided with the ground and sand exploded everywhere. Naruto shot out of the explosion and landed right in front of Gaara.

The sand swirled in the area around the impact. Naruto eyed it intently, growling. The sand stilled. More specificaly, it froze in the air.

Naruto took a small step forward, the sand suddenly exploded all around and began to swirl crazily.

Two roars erupted. One from behind the swirling sand and one from Naruto. The kitsune holdershot forward.

The sand seemed to rear back before rushing forward to meet Naruto.

The red chakra grew larger around Naruto.

Gaara gasped at the shape formed.

Still running, Naruto was engulfed in the giantred chakra, however the chakra had taken a shape of it's own.

Kyuubi ran beside Naruto.

As if in response, the sand began to swirl. Gaara took a step back when he saw the monstrous figure.

A giant wolf ran towards Naruto.

The two collided. Gaara's hold on his chest tightened. His knuckles turned white.

_Naruto..._

The sand exploded all around. As with the chakra. Two two figures of Naruto and Fenir became visible.

The two were entangled together. Punching, kicking, even biting. The sand and chakra also battled.

When Naruto pinned Fenir down, the chakra Kyuubi pinned the sand wolf.

Fenir kicked Naruto off. Naruto was sent flying.

Fenir fell on all fours and roared.

The sand swirled around his body. His coat became sleeker, sharper. His fur quickly grew longer and into sharp spike infused with sand.

Naruto groaned as he got up. He took one look at Fenir and snarled. He slowly got up.

The air around Naruto's hands began to swirl. he had his head down.

The sudden feeling of the explosive chakra pressed down on Gaara.

_Naruto... why?_

The air exploded. Two rasengans apeared in Naruto's hands. One for each.

He raised his head. There was a smirk planted firmly on it.

Both quickly shot at each other.

"Ghaa!" Naruto thrusted a Rasengan at Fenir. He quickly leaped up and over Naruto. He landed right behind him and spun around, swingning his arm.

Naruto quickly bent backwards. He shoved both rasengans into the arm and flipped over it, using the arm as support.

Fenir screached out in pain. Naruto landed and grapsed the arm. Fenir continued to screach.

The demon ripped away, his arm exploding into sand. Naruto's eyes widened. Fenir took the opportunity to smash his other arm into Naruto.

A small gasp escaped Naruto's lips as the needle like fur sunk into his skin.

He crumpled to the ground.

Fenir chuckled. Sand began to pur into shoulder. Slowly, a new arm began to form.

"How pathetic." He pulled his arm towards his mouth and quikly licked his fur. It was tinted red.

Gaara stood there in shock. Fenir began to slowly walk up to Gaara. His arms swung to and frow.

"His blood tasted good. Maybe yours will taste better."

He stood right before Gaara.

"Are you afriad?"

Gaara ddin't respond. He continued to look right past the demon.

"Speechless? My power astounds you that much?"

Gaara was frozen in his spot. He whispered.

"Naruto..."

Fenir threw back his head and laughed. Gaara took no notice of this. The lack of a response broke through to Fenir.

He collided his fist with Gaara's stomach. He coughed blood.

"Fear me now? Well? ANSWER ME!"

Gaara coughed more blood. Something escaped his lips.

"Naruto."

Fenir chuckled. "If he's all yo can think about, then I'll end it now."

He raised his hand. Claws glinting evily.

"Naruto..."

Fenir's lips curved into a thin smile.

"Good-"

"NARUTO!" Gaara roared.

"Wha-" Fenir's words were cut off. He looked down. A large sand spike protruded out of his chest.

Gaara rose out and away from his fist.

_KILL HIM!_ Shukaku screached. _KILL HIM NOW!_

"I know." Gaara whispered. He raised his head to meet Fenir's eyes.

Shivers ran down Fenir's back. His eyes...

"Your eyes..."

They reflected more than pain now. Gaara's eyes were his own, yet they were wilder than even Shukaku's or Kyuubi's.

"What are you?" He screamed. The sand began to swirl around Gaara's feet.

"Naruto..." He raised his hand to his chest. "It hurts... even more than when I was betrayed."

Gaar focused his attention back to Fenir. The sand swirled with even more intensity.

"BASTARD!"

The sand exploded around Gaara. It twisted, turned, swirled, and bursted around him. His eyes were insane.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Blue chakra flared up and swirled with the sand. Fenir's eyes watched in fear.

Gaara of Sand exploded in rage.

* * *

**_Like it? Cant wait to see what happens? Well..._**

**_Me: you already know what I'm going to say right?_**

**_Gaara: Just get it over with._**

**_Naruto: I wanna say it!_**

**_Me: But I'm supposed to say it._**

**_Naruto: But I want to!_**

**_Me: Too bad. I get to!_**

**_Naruto: It's not fair!_**

**_Me: Too bad!_**

**_Sasuke: Review._**

**_Me and Naruto: HEY!_**


	14. Tears and Relief A Distant Battle Begin

**_Next chapter finally here! It's the final chapter! I know I know, unexpected but I think it's best f I end it now... 'sides, it gives me room to start the next story... Blood Red Petals! And me is thinkin Harry and Draco might mak another visit again._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Three more spikes plunged through Fenior. The demon roared in pain. 

"You can feel pain too. Even if you are from sand." Gaara said. He raised his palm to the demon. "Feel more pain."

Another spike shot through the demon. Another roar of pain.

"Feel more pain."

A spike, another roar.

"More."

More pain.

"More."

Another spike.

"More."

Another cry.

"More... more... more... more... more... more... more..."

For every word another spike protruded out of the demon. He was litteraly lifted up of the ground and held by the spikes. Mouth open, nothing came out. His face was twisted in pain. Gaara looked upon him with a frown.

"You thought you could take this place." He waved his arm and the sand melted away. Fenir collapsed onto the ground.

"Why? Tell me why?"

The demon got onto all fours. He panted. Blood trickled down by the sides of his mouth.

"Tell me!"

Another spike shot out, this one larger than all the others. It plunged through the middle of the demon. He reared back his head and let out a scream of pain.

Gaara collapsed onto the ground. His face in his hands.

"Why... why does it have to hurt so much?"

"She said... we could live... happily."

Gaara brought his head from out of his hands. "What?"

Fenir chuckled but that quickly turned to coughing. Blood spurted out.

"She did. She said... you were in the way..." Another cough. "All demons who fight against us should be wiped out."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, inching closer. "Who is 'she'?"

"And we all followed her stupidly and blindly." Fenir said, a sad smile on his face. "How stupid we are."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked. "Tell me!"

Fenir drew his eyes towads Gaara. "You two were both problems. But I was sent to kill you. Now, I failed to kill you both."

"What?"

"I missed... just above... his..." He coughed more blood. He slowly drew his gaze back to Gaara.

"I... never... had... anyone..."

His head dropped.

Fenir of Sand had died.

Gaara sat there in shock. Cries of conern broke him back to reality.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Baka! Naruto!"

"Naruto-sama!"

Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Temari ran past Gaara and surrounded Naruto's body.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered. "Naruto..."

Everyone was stock still. Nothing moved or made a sound. They were afraid to even breath.

A cough. A gasp. A whisper.

"Gaara-kun..."

_Naruto..._

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered. "Na... ru... to... kun."

"Gaara..."

_Just run you idiot._

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he got up and broke out into a run.

Everyone spun their heads towards the sand nin's voice. Gaara ran right through them, pushing them aside.

He immediately fell next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

He looked down on the blond. There was a smirk on his face.

"Does this seem a little familiar?" Naruto asked.

Instant flashback to after Naruto and Gaara first fought. Both near death, they layed facing each other.

Gaara nodded.

"Why do you always have to scare me?"

Naruto grinned. ""Cause it's fun of course."

Gaara gave a small smile. "Baka."

"Dobe, you always go overboard." Sasuke said.

"Teme! Say that again!"Naruto shoted, immediately grabbing Sasuke's shirt. Ï didn't see you helping!"

"That's because we were bust keeping the m,illions of demons off your ass." Temari said.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and swung his head around. Bodiues of the demons lay everywhere.

Lee quickly hopped in front of Naruto.

"See! We took care of everything!" He shouted happily.

"And you did sich a good job at that too."Clapping reached their ears."A very... very... good job. Much better thanI expected."

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice.

Kisame stared back at them. He was smiling.

Gaara smirked. "You missed one."

"Aw, you wound me, Gaara." He said, faking an aching heart. "He doesn't like being refered to as a garden variety demon you know."

"He?"

"Of course. He gets very angry you know."

As if in response, blue chakra began to flare up around Kisame. He turned around and began to leave when neji ran forward, Byakugan already returning to power.

"Wait! Stand and fight!" He shouted.

Kisame stopped and turned his head around. He looked at Neji out of the corner of his eye. Neji gasped.

His mind went numb at the sight that only the Byakugan could see.

The chakra flared around kisame, but only Neji was able to see the creature behind it.

The giant head of a shark stared at him.

"You can see him can't you." Kisame said. It wasn't a question. "So know you know."

"Neji, what do you see?" Lee asked.

Neji tried to speak but the words would not leave his lips.

"I'll tell you what he sees. Better yet, I'll show you."

The chakra grew larger, similar to Naruto's it changed and gained a shape.

A giant shark towered over them.

"So as you can see, I hold the three tails. Sanbi, the three finned Isonade."

Both Naruto and Gaara stepped forward. Naruto was the one to speak.

"Does... does that mean... your like us?"

Kisame chuckled. "Yes in the sense that I hold a demon. However, unlike you, I wanted one."

"What?""

Kisame threw back his head and laughed. The chakra died down.

"I don't need to say anymore. However, it wuold be unfair to Konoha if Ifought you."

"What are you saying?" Temari asked.

"It's quite simple really. While your wasting your time here, dear old Konoha is going to suffer the same fate as this village."

He drew his blade. "However, if you insist, I'll rid Konoha of it's only hope."

* * *

**_Finished:sob: I loved writing this... Anyways, it's over people! It's over with a cliffhanger! The story continues in..._**

**_Blood Red Petals!_**

* * *

**_Special Preview!_**

They were everywhere. Everytime she cut one down aanother demon apeared to take it's place.

A claw swiped her arm. She cried out in pain and stabbe the demon in the throat before grabbing her arm and falling down onto her knees.

_It was all... for nothing._

A demon towered over her.

_Am I realy... that worthless?_

It reared back, about to strike.

_Am I... truly worthless?_

The demon lunged.

* * *

**_There is your special preview. Now then, since this is the last chapter..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
